


Missing You

by raisedinthunder



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedinthunder/pseuds/raisedinthunder
Summary: Hange feels off all day, like she's missing something, but she can't quite place it.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541764
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request: Hi!I was wondering if you can write something where Hange gets neglected by Levi and she kinda misses him.Usually its the other way around and it would be really interesting to read your take on it.Btw,Ive been reading some of your works and they were wonderful!Please write mooore❤️

All day Hange could help but feel like she was forgetting something. Like there was something she was missing. While she was pretty sure she had done everything that needed to be done there was something lingering at the back of her mind. Something was just off.

As she sat at her desk thumbing through a book she mentally checked off all of her required tasks. Without out a doubt she hadn’t forgotten anything. She’d even handed her mission report in on time, much to Erwin’s surprise, usually being the last to turn in her reports.

The worst part was the feeling had left her in a rotten mood. She’d been snappy and short with everyone. Even with Moblit on a couple of occasions, she sighed slumping further down on her chair, she’d have to apologise to him in the morning. She just felt so agitated. She hated feeling like this, like something was missing. 

It wasn’t for another hour that she finally worked out what had been missing.

Levi came into her room, not bothering to knock as usual. A cup of tea in one hand. He sat himself down on her bed, kicking his feet up and crossing them at the ankles. Hange turned around in her seat to look at him.

‘Make yourself at home why don’t you.’ She said snarkily.

‘Don’t mind if I do.’ He replied taking a sip of his tea.

‘I overheard Moblit complaining about you being an ass to him.’ He added. ‘You should really give the guy a break. He already puts up with your shit all day. That kind of stress can’t be good for anyone.’

Hange just stared at him as he took another sip of his tea. Her cheeks warming ever so slightly. That was it. That’s what had been missing. She had finally worked it out.

‘So where have you been all day anyway?’ She asked, willing the redness in her cheeks to go down.

‘Oh Erwin had been packed off to some meeting with suppliers. Apparently I’m intimidating and can get them to lower their prices.’ He said.

‘Ahh, I thought I hadn’t seen you around today.’ Hange said trying to sound nonchalant. While on the inside she was very much the opposite. 

It had been him. That’s what had been missing all day. She hadn’t realised it until he was there, giving her shit as usual. But that’s what it was. Levi hadn’t been around all day. No passing comments about her unkept appearance. No yelling at the cadets in the background. No sniping about how messy her office was. Hange’s mind was reeling. How could Levi’s presence or lack there off have thrown her so much. Had left her feeling so out of sorts and off.

‘You alright Four-Eyes?’ Levi asked pulling Hange from her thoughts.

‘Uh yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?’ She stuttered. Levi just raised his eyebrows at her.

‘You’re acting weird. Weirder than normal I mean.’ He said placing his now empty cup on the nightstand.

‘I’m not!’ She practically yelled.

‘Okay then. Have you ate yet?’ 

‘What?’

‘Food. Have you had any? Cos I’m starving, gonna go see if there’s anything left in the kitchens.’ Levi said standing up.

‘Oh um. No, no I haven’t had anything.’ Hange said, her blush only growing stronger now. What the hell was wrong with her? Why was she acting like this?! Mentally shaking herself she stood up and followed Levi down to the kitchens.

It was dark and warm in the kitchens. The still warm ovens leaving the air comfortable. Levi quickly lit a few lamps before raiding the pantry. He returned with an armful and quickly began cooking. It was a rare sight to see, Levi at the stove. Full concentration on the pan before him. Hange simply watched from where she was sat at the large wooden table in the centre of the room. It was moments like these that most people didn’t see. Hange was probably one of the few who saw him like this. Was this why she had felt his distance today? They were close sure, but she was just as close to the others, wasn’t she? The whole thing was confusing her. 

Levi was warming the left-over stew from dinner along with the other bits and pieces he’d pulled from the pantry. Hange’s stomach grumbled as the smell filled the kitchen. Soon enough Levi was serving up two plates full. They sat quietly together, the only sound the scraping of their forks against the plates.

‘Thanks for this.’ Hange mumbled through a mouthful.

‘Ugh, don’t talk with your mouthful. Disgusting.’ Levi retorted.

Hange grinned at him, her cheeks stuffed full. It made her heart warm when he quipped at her like that. It was weird really. When others had teased her as she came up through the ranks it had hurt, but pushed her to do better. But with Levi if was different. She’d become accustomed to his sarcastic and teasing humour. Something a lot of people didn’t get.

‘It was weird you not being here today.’ She commented.

‘You miss me or something?’ Levi asked with a smirk.

‘Pfft, miss you giving me shit all day? Not a chance.’

‘Hmm, I think you did.’ He said putting down his fork and leaning back in his chair. Hange just rolled her eyes and returned to her food. Hoping her face didn’t look as red as it felt.

That was it though, she had missed him.

She had missed him simply being there. It had became one of the few constants in her life. He was just always there. He was there to nag at her when she was being messy and loud. Was there to remind her to eat and bathe when she got to entranced in her work. Was there to pull her to one side and calm her down with things to be too much.

He was always there, and when he wasn’t she had missed him.

An hour or so later she was tucked up in bed. A soft nagging from Levi before he left her, reminding her once again to tidy up her mess and wash her damn hair. Hange had laughed softly and bid him goodnight. Now in the comfort of her bed she let her mind wander again. It had been a bit of a revelation to find she had in fact been missing Levi, what she was going to do with this new found knowledge she wasn’t sure. But the fact that he was still there at the end of the day made her smile. Whatever was going on in her head she’d think about it later. Maybe while she was tidying her mess or washing her hair.

**Author's Note:**

> As always you can find me on tumblr [here](http://raisedinthunder.tumblr.com)


End file.
